An Irregular Conquest
by anna.phantomhive
Summary: Keima meets a boy named Kuroko, and finds him unique, since he's able to "disappear". Keima becomes good friends with Kuroko, but finds out that he has a loose soul inside of him. Warning: Yaoi Boy x Boy Rated M Because I have no idea what I might do.
1. Chapter 1: Boy meets Boy

**Chapter 1: Boy meets Boy**

Keima's P.O.V

I watched as slow drops of water began hitting against my classroom window. Its raining again. I sighed softly as I tucked away my dead PFP into my pocket. If that stupid Elsie didn't persuade me to keep one PFP with me at a time then I wouldn't be sitting here listening to Nikaido's lessons. I rested my head on the desk and looked up at the punkish teacher. Her lessons are so easy to understand. How boring. My eyes started to travel to the seat next to me. No ones there. How strange. Usually the desks are filled up at the start of the year. Before I turned my attention to something else, all of a sudden, a boy appeared in the used to be empty seat. I jumped at the sight of him. Did he just teleport? Who is he?

Light blue hair and radiant blue eyes. His facials are so indifferent. It seems like he's a ghost or something. It could be possible since Elsie and Diane exist. I looked around the room. It seems like no one notices him sitting here either. I began drilling holes into his face for who knows how long. I don't know why but I find myself drawn to him for some reason. A guy who's able to disappear and be so enticing. The mysterious guy turned and looked at me.

"Excuse me... but Do you need something Katsuragi kun?"

He knows my name? "No nothing at all."

"Then I'll be going now. Ja ne Kasuragi kun."

I nodded. He got up and left the classroom. Class ended?

"Do you know him kami-nii-sama?" Elsie asked.

"No. I don't."

"But you were staring at him this whole class period."

I felt my face heat up. "Well, I didn't have to stare at that guy if I brought along all my PFPS!" I pouted, leaving the classroom.

"Wait up!" Elsie yelled running after me.

We started to make our way home. When I get home I'm gonna spend some time with Yokkyun and make up for that wasted time in class. Yes. Staring at him was a waste of time. Its not like I lo-

"Hey Kami-nii-sama!"

"Y-yes?"

"Isn't that the guy you were staring at?" She pointed out to the window.

"Will you drop that?"

I looked out the window. He was standing in the rain in front of the school's basketball court. Does he play? He looks kind of sad.

"Let's go see him." I blurted walking automatically.

Once we made it to the court, I noticed that he was with a guy. I quickly grabbed Elsie and went into a bush. I peaked from the bush slowly. The guy with him was super tall, had red hair, and looked well built. The mood between them looked serious. I looked at the red haired guy who wore an expression of sadness. He began walking away from the mystery man until his shirt was tugged on.

"Don't leave." The blue haired guy begged.

"We'll meet again when I'm stronger Kuroko. I have to be a stronger light for you to be my shadow." The red man said, patting Kuroko on the head.

Kuroko let go of his shirt and nodded understandingly. "Bye Bye. Kagami." He smiled gently.

"Bye Kuroko." Kagami bro fisted Kuroko and then ran off.

Kagami left, leaving Kuroko in the rain. His head fell low.

"DURUMDURUMDURUM"

Elsie panicked as she turned off her alarm. "A new loose soul divine brother!"

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure, but we'll get the data on her soon."

It can't be him right? Loose souls in guys are nearly impossible. A .0000000001% chance. I looked at where he was supposed to be. Kuroko disappeared again? I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened them and screamed. Kuroko was inches from my face.

"Ummm You'll get a cold if you stay out here long."

"You shouldn't be talking!" I got up from the bushes quickly and walked away.

"Bye Kuroko kun." Elsie bowed then ran to catch up with me.

"Was it really okay for us to leave him like that?" Elsie asked.

"Can't you use that scarf thing to shield us from the rain?" I replied ignoring her.

"Why yes."

Soon I didn't feel the cold drops of rain.

"Excuse me."

I screamed once again. How does he appear out of nowhere?

"Can we share an umbrella?" Kuroko asked.

"Of course." Elsie agreed.

He smiled and walked into the shield, standing extremely close to me.

"Do you live close by?" I decided to ask.

"I live next door actually."

"Really?"

"Yes... I visited your house with my mom, but I don't think anyone noticed me."

That's kind of sad. "Well, make sure you speak out, so that I'll notice you."

He nodded happily.

Once we reached his house, he bowed down, "Thank you very much."

"No problem. Bye Kuroko kun."

"Bye Kasuragi kun."

"You can just call me Keima." I pointed out.

"Bye Keima." He grinned.

I smiled and started walking back home.

"Looks like you made a new friend. I'm happy for you Kami-nii-sama."

"Friend?"

I never thought of it as that way... We're friends now.

I almost forgot! Yokkyun! I dashes into my room and sat in my kingdom of games. Hunting loose souls takes so much time out of gaming. Well, let's start playing.

**Later that night **

"KAMI-NII-SAMA!" Elsie shouted, barging in suddenly.

"Oh. Its just Elsie."

"I have data on the loose soul!"

"Well, Who is it in?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

**Thanks for reading! I know this is a rare shipping couple, but I just liked both characters a lot. :P Also should I include smut?**

**Feel free to give me reviews and suggestions. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: I like

**Chapter 2: I like... **

Normal P.O.V

Keima turned his attention away from his screens and dropped his remote. He stared at Elsie blankly and sank into his chair. "A loose soul in Kuroko?..." He felt his life being drained.

"NII SAMA!" Elsie shouted, snapping Keima out of his trance.

"I-Isn't it impossible for a guy to have a loose soul inside of him?" Keima managed to explain.

"It is possible, but by a veryyyy small chance."

"Well, we can ignore a few loose souls." The otaku decided, turning back to his screen.

"But it's Kuroko! I don't know what will happened to him if the loose soul gets worse. He can't have a baby, so who knows what it'll do!"

"Call Haqua and get out. " Keima ordered.

"Okay." Elsie said gloomily.

Keima knows Haqua can do it, since she's an attractive individual. He started to feel at ease. It was already late at night, so the brunette decided it was time to sleep. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

Keima laid in bed asleep until a disgusting smell wafted around his room. He immediately woke up. His eyes glanced at the clock. "6 am?" He mumbled. Keima stood up irritated and began making his way to the bathroom. Its Elsie's hell food that's been stinking up the house. He did all his morning routines and walked down to the deadly kitchen. He scrunched his face in disgust as he saw the "thing" in the lunch box.

"Oh Kami Nii Sama!" Elsie called, running up to Keima. "Haqua says she refuses to make a guy fall in love with her."

Keima's image of Haqua began falling. "I thought she was capable, but I guess not. Somebody like Nora will get the loose soul out, so we don't have to worry."

"If you say so, but Nora's tactics are a little.." The demon's words traveled off.

"And Why are you cooking again? I thought I told you I hate hell food." Keima questioned.

"Ah! It's for Kuroko, since he's new and all." Elsie explained.

"Do you really hate him?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Then get rid of this garbage. I don't want him to die so early."

"Okay..." Elsie gave in.

"Excuse me..."

Elsie and Keima jumped. "Kuroko?!"

"I wouldn't mind eating that."

"You'll eat my lunch?" Elsie asked hopefully.

Kuroko nodded. Elsie smiled and wrapped up the blue lunchbox. She handed it to Kuroko and looked at Keima. "See. He wanted it."

Keima glared at Elsie, pulled out his PFP, and began playing.

"So what are you doing here Kuroko?" Keima asked.

"Elsie invited me."

"Do you want to walk with us to school?" Elsie asked.

"Sure. If Keima doesn't mind." He said, staring at the Otamegane.

The brunette looked over at Kuroko pausing for a moment. He started to feel guilty just leaving that loose soul inside of him. "You can walk with us." Keima gave in.

"We should go now then." Elsie said, pulling the two guys out the door.

Outside was a cool summer day. The group of three began silently walking to school together. Keima peaked at Kuroko every few seconds, thinking how he would get the loose soul out of him. While deep in thought, Keima saw someone at the end of the street. A girl with long pink hair, red eyes, and wearing a school uniform with a green blazer.

"Momoi san..." Kuroko called out softly.

As soon as the pink haired girl saw Kuroko she ran full speed towards him. Momoi quickly glomped Kuroko.

"Tetsu! I've missed you!" She squealed, squeezing him tighter by the second.

"It's good to see you too." He said casually.

"Is this his girlfriend?" Keima thought. "If so then we can use her to get the loose soul out."

Once the pink haired girl noticed Keima and Elsie she got off of Kuroko.

"Ah Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Satsuki Momoi and I'm Tetsu's girlfriend."

"No. Momoi San used to go to middle school with me and was our manager." Kuroko corrected.

"I see. Well, we're going to be late if we don't continue walking." Keima replied, walking off. Kuroko and Elsie quickly waved goodbye to Momoi and began walking up to Keima's pace. Kuroko looked like he had no interest in her whatsoever. If he couldn't use Momoi to get the loose soul out then how would he? Should he ask if Kuroko liked someone? Keima sighed as they finally made it to the classroom.

"If you sigh, then all of your happiness will be gone." Kuroko said, getting out his notebook. "Or at least that's what I heard from this anime."

"I see. I'll stop sighing then." Keima acknowledged.

"Is something wrong Keima?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, Kuroko... Do you have someone you like?" Keima blushed. He's asked blunt questions before, but he's never done it for a guy.

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden?" Kuroko questioned curiously.

"It's not like I really wanted to know any way." Keima pouted, avoiding Kuroko's eyes.

"I do like someone." Kuroko admitted.

"Oh... Well who is it?" Keima asked. He started to feel uneasy.

"Kagami... Taiga Kagami." Now it was the blue haired boy's turn to blush.

"Taiga Kagami?..."

The otaku wondered where he heard that name. He knew it was recently. Did Kagami go to this school? He then remembered the basketball court. How Kuroko and Kagami were in the rain together. The tall red head was talking about getting stronger to be Kuroko's light and therefore couldn't see him until he was stronger. Kuroko also let him go without a fight. Just like that.

"Could it be love that made him be so understanding?" Keima thought to himself. "So Kuroko must really like this person. We must make Kagami strong as soon as possible to reunite them."

"You should visit Kagami during his practices." Keima blurted.

"But he told me we'll meet again when he's strong enough..." Kuroko reminded.

"I see. Well, does this Kagami go to this school?"

"Yes he does."

Keima decided that he shouldn't reunite them just yet. First he has to find out how Kagami feels. If he also likes Kuroko then it'll make things ten times easier. His love for Kuroko will push him to be stronger faster.

"After school I shall look for this Kagami person."

**Thanks for reading! I also want to thank my two followers: **

**AeAn Jackeline nAeA **

**Agaard **


	3. Chapter 3: Will you teach me?

Chapter 3:Will you teach me?

Normal P.O.V

"After school I shall look for this Kagami person."

Keima sat in his desk waiting for Kuroko, but doesn't know that Kuroko's already there. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Where's Kuroko?" He thought. "I need to learn about the target."

The invisible boy stared at Keima curiously, wondering why he seems so agitated. Keima decided to research on his own. Since when did he need others anyway? *Ding Dong Dong Ding* The bell rang, and Nikaido walked in. Keima pulled out his PFP and began pushing buttons quickly, almost as if he was in god mode.

After school, Keima wandered with Elsie into the gym. They were greeted with the beautiful scent of sweat. Keima immediately spotted the tall red head, who was shooting hoops. Keima noted that he had a high jump.

"Go to Kuroko and keep an eye on him. When I call, tell me his location." Keima ordered.

Elsie nodded and flew off. Once Kagami headed for the benches for a break, Keima approached him.

"Do you like Kuroko Tetsuya?" Keima asked, bluntly. Kagami looked at him, stunned for a second.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kagami stuttered nervously, avoiding eye contact with Keima.

_His love points are already at maximum_. "Do you like Kuroko Tetsuya? Answer me." Keima demanded.

"I do." Kagami blurted.

Keima smirked, "The route is going smoothly."

Kagami looked at him confused. "Route?" He muttered.

"Kuroko Tetsuya likes you back."

_The best way for people to come together is to tell each other their feelings. If people are confused whether or not their crush likes them then they will never confess because of that fear. SO NOW THAT HE KNOWS HE LIKES HIM BACK HE WILL CONFESS._

Kagami blushed, which didn't suit his character. "Oh Really?"

"Yes. You should go confess."

"You know what? I will confess." Kagami announced proudly. He patted Keima on the back with gratitude and ran back to the court.

_Well now that's done, we need to report back to Kuroko. _Keima took out his phone and called Elsie. "He's heading towards that gym." She answered cheerfully.

Keima hung up. _Perfect. Once those two meet, Kagami will surely waste no time and confess. _

**A Few hours later**~

Practice was over and he did not see Kuroko at all. _Maybe he's been here all along, but was using his invisible power? _The team dispersed and so Keima left the gym. When Keima walked out, he saw Kuroko and Kagami talking and Elsie watching them from above. Once Elsie and Keima made eye contact she smiled reassuringly. Kuroko was red as a cherry and so was Kagami. _I'm guessing they just confessed. _Kagami leaned closer to Kuroko till their lips met. Kuroko smiled as their lips touch and when they departed, Keima nodded at Elsie, indicating that a loose soul would come out. Kagami laughed, "You suck at kissing." Kuroko looked hurt. He looked away from Kagami. "YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!" Keima yelled angrily.

Their attention was turned to Keima now. "Now this conquest is going to take longer." Keima sighed. He walked away from them irritated. Elsie followed Keima.

"Why are guys so unpredictable? I thought it would be the same with two male characters, but he said something out of context." Keima complained.

"I need Yokkyun!" The gamer pulled out his PFP and pressed away. _Maybe I should buy a bl game_.

**At Home**

It was 9:20 p.m Keima had just finished brushing his teeth. The brunette crawled into his bed and pulled the sheets over himself.

"Excuse me."

Keima screamed and jumped out of his bed. He looked over at Kuroko who was sitting on his bed.

Keima put his hand over his quickened heart, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Why are you here?" Keima questioned.

"Ummm. Will you teach me how to kiss?"

**Thanks for reading! It was a short chapter and I haven't been writing any chapters. I just started high school, so I've been really busy with school work Dx **

**Soooo Chapters may start getting sexual. Just telling ya guys that. :)**

**Also Thank you to the new people who have favorited or followed this story :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses

Chapter 4: Kisses  
Normal P.O.V

"Ummm. Will you teach me how to kiss?"

Keima stared at the bluenette with a puzzled expression. Kuroko touched his arm and looked into Keima's brown eyes.

"Teach me," he begged.

Keima blushed at the touch. Can he really say no to a face like that?

After a long silence, Keima sighed and nodded.

Kuroko sat up straight, "I'll do my best sensei."

Keima looked right into his eyes, "You do know that we will have to make contact with our lips right?"

"We do?" Kuroko questioned obliviously.

Keima face palmed. "I don't know how to teach you it any other way than to actually kiss you."

Kuroko gulped, "Well then... T-Then please teach me your way!"

"If you're really okay with it..." Keima mumbled.

Kuroko nodded.

Keima thought for a moment. _What does he know how to do and what does he not know how to do?_

Keima focused back on the blue eyed teen.

"Kiss me the way you kissed Taiga Kagami."

The teen looked embarrassed, but nodded determinedly.

Kuroko leaned in slowly. Keima studied his student. The long lashes of his closed eyes, the way his lips parted, and the way his collar bone was exposed made Keima back up unintentionally. Kuroko opened his beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"Sorry. Nothings wrong...Please continue."

Kuroko nodded, closed his eyes, and leaned in again, but much more hesitantly.

Keima put his face closer to Kuroko's to speed up the process. His brown eyes closed shut. After a few seconds, the space between their lips finally closed. Keima blushed wildly. It was his technically first kiss with a guy (Not counting Yui's conquest where he had to kiss himself). _I must analyze this kiss. Its no time to be flustered about it. It's just a kiss. Keima thought._

Keima focused on the kiss. It wasn't bad. It was just a normal lip touch. Perhaps Kamina wanted to do another kind of kiss, but Kuroko just kissed him normally.

"Okay. Now show me how Kagami kissed you."

Kuroko's face turned a bright red.

"I'm not sure if I can copy that kiss." The blue hair boy admitted.

"So that's one of the kisses you have to learn. I see. Please describe it to me."

"Ummm. His head was more cocked to the side and his... tongue was in my mouth."

Keima's eyes widened. _He's already doing that to Kuroko?!_

"I-I s-see. L-let's try that." Keima stuttered.

_In bl games, boy x boy are more intimate than the normal boy x girl games. The question would have occurred anytime_.

Kuroko nodded.

"Let me initiate it. Kagami would probably be the one to start." Keima reasoned.

Kuroko nodded again.

Keima leaned towards Kuroko, he kissed his bottom lip and then slyly slipped his tongue in. Kuroko tensed at the strange feeling, but soon adapted to it, and started moving his tongue around Keima's. Keima blushed wildly, and he brought their bodies closer, passionately french kissing. Once they separated, the two boys were panting.

"I... Think... You... Did... Good..." Keima panted.

"Thank... You..." Kuroko said between breaths.

"We... Need to... Work on... Breathing, so you can... last longer with him." Keima said, gaining his normal breathing.

"Yeah..." Kuroko agreed. After a few seconds, he asked, "Can... We... Do that again?"

"Of course... Just let me catch my breath."

_It seems like Kagami is getting more sexual with Kuroko, so..._

"Kuroko, Come closer."

The bluenette moved obediently.

"Before we do that kiss again, there's this other kiss."

"Okay. Please teach me."  
Keima nodded and gently pushed Kuroko against the bed. He stared into the curious blue eyes and then moved lower to the neck. The gamer licked the pale skin, then kissed it. He sucked on it a little, but then he realized the demonstration is going a little too far.

"That creates stimulation. You can also make it into a hickey by sucking just a bit harder, though you don't want to draw blood." Keima explained.

"I see. Can I try it on you?"

"Sure."

Kuroko got up and pinned Keima to the bed. "Wha!" Keima shouted, surprised. Kuroko quickly kissed the boy underneath him. He slowly put a leg between the brunette's legs, till it hit the new erection. The bluenette deepened their kiss and added in his tongue. Keima tried to keep up, by adding his tongue into the kiss too. but he was quite confused why Kuroko was suddenly being aggressive. Soon he forgot everything.

_His kisses make me melt. It feels good... _All of a sudden, the gamer let out a sexy moan. Once it was let out, he blushed a bright red. The basketball player noticed it, and a smiled played along his mouth. Kuroko lowered to the neck, just like how Keima did it, he licks the trembling skin, and kisses it. The teen sucked on the neck, slipped a hand underneath Keima's shirt, and caressed the god of conquest's body. Once the skin underneath the collar, was red, Kuroko got off of Keima. He smiled in accomplishment, until he noticed Keima's lower half.

"Keima-kun, What's in your pants?"

"It's called an erection. It happens when you feel really good."

"I see." Kuroko grabbed his crotch, and then stated, "I think I have one too."

"D-Don't do that in public though! People are going to get the wrong idea." Keima warned.

Kuroko nodded understandingly. Keima faced palmed and looked at the clock. 9:40 p.m. The gamer sighed, "It's pretty late. Go home and sleep. I think you're fine with your kissing."

"Okay. Thank you Keima." Kuroko smiled, as he got up.

The two teens waved goodbye and the bluenette was gone. Keima pushed up his glasses and concluded, "Kuroko's loose soul made him an aggressive kisser. Now what do I do with...?" The brunette looked down at his crotch, but quickly covered it with his blankets, embarrassed.

_It's going to be a long night._

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
